time travel
by Gabrielly790
Summary: this is my second fic HTTYD I've been thinking and if Stoick invited to the future to see the future of your child how he would react when you know what you did to hiccup berk? I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoy this is my second fic HTTYD tell the story in which Stoic will see a bit of the future of Hiccup and is only an English copy of my other fic the future I thought and saw that few people only speak English can not read Portuguese so here is a help to this person hope you like it I do not own HTTYD

Stoic sighed tiredly sitting in his chair by placing two blocks of ice on the head to try to placate the day of pain actually be boss is not easy and it does not help having a child like her the boy was different from all he was not listening never obeyed he not did nothing he Stoick sent just did not know what to do with it

He got up to heat some soup when he saw a light light near the door he blinked for a moment he thought he saw things called did not continue to do what he was doing when a girl appeared in front

"Hello" the girl said

"There are who you are is what you are doing in my house" Stoick said a little scared picking up his sword

"Calm I come in peace," the girl said, raising his hand in a sign of surrender

"Then who are you is because invaded my house" Stoick said lowering the sword

"First not invade your home according to my name is gabi'm here to ask you if you agree to go on a trip with me," Gabi said gently "And a trip to ..."

Stoick said confused "To meet the future" "future ?" Stoic said still confused

"Yes extraordinary future where Berk is now friends with the dragons"

"Pear friend there dragons?" Stoic asked incredulously

"Yes it is a future where her son is now a hero," Gabi said with a little enthusiasm

"Hiccup hero ... but how he got this title"

"Yes and that you will know after then accepted?" Gabi said reaching out

Stoic thought for a moment before answering "yes" Gabi took her hand and snapped his fingers first a light shone on them after they were in the forest Berk

"Can open your eyes now arrived" Gabi told Stoick that kept tightly closed eyes

"We.? But it seems that nothing has changed," he says looking around confused

"Yes changed more than you think," she said, and the two began to walk toward the village

"as well is where I say goodbye"

"As well say goodbye?" Stoic asked with a bit of confusion in the voice

"You are here to know the future and I can not be with you all the time but do not worry I will see to it that no suspect or discover that you really are" said that Gabi snapped his fingers and Stoic found himself in a body a light-skinned boy and short hair at the time of black shoulder wearing a blue tunic with brown boots and blue eyes

"What happened to me" Stoick said frightened as he looked in his new body

"Well you can not appear as Stoic in front of them need a disguise and your name will be here while Erick is you're a boy who lives alone wandering the ocean in search of an island that welcomes you understand?"

"I think so" said Stoick

"Great then you soon good luck" gabi said when he snapped his fingers again and disappeared Stoic watched the teenager disappeared as he began to walk towards the village when we got to was startled had dragons everywhere but were not attacking homes or eating people instead he saw some people petting some children playing catch-up with them other mounted out of his thoughts when he saw two teenagers walking toward him talking seemed're not noticing it

"Sorry" one of the teenagers said as he almost bumped into him

"Okay" when he looked up recognized the teen was his son Hiccup looked only a little older but otherwise nothing has changed him

"Hi agent is known never seen you around here" Hiccup in a suspicious tone

"Er ... I do not think I just got here on this island ... and know that I live traveling alone for these seas for years always looking for an island to live as any that I've been accepted me" Stoick said making a sad face penalty throughout the speech

"There's ... I'm sorry for that bad'll talk to my father who knows he will not let you get and the way my name is Hiccup and his?" Hiccup very kind as always said

"My name is Erick"

"Uh" Astrid cleared his throat when he saw that neither of them were paying attention to her

"There is this one is the Astrid" Hiccup said, pointing to the girl at his side

"Glad to meet you Miss" Stoic but now Erick said reaching out "There's my pleasure" Astrid also said not very convinced of his story

Erick let out a sigh of relief because so far everything was going well and hour no one would suspect that he was in fact Stoico

Continued ???

Author's note: Please comment on if you want me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

I ask you to forgive me continue to years of bad history to school and end and Nonô year things get worse a little right graduation pass the year and all because if I repeat year my mother bad kill me promise until the end of next week will launch an new chapter just came here to calm you because many people may think that I will not continue the story but I then to already have another fic in mind that this time they return to the past to the next chapter bye sorry if you have spelling errors but google translator sometimes does not translate correctly


End file.
